Goodbye, Apathy
by Nico-lovin-4ever
Summary: A one-shot based on OneRepublics song "Goodbye, Apathy". Nicos fallen in love, I guess its time to say goodbye to apathy.


**Hey! This is a one-shot based on One Republic's "Goodbye Apathy". I love this song and, for some reason, it made me think of Nico falling in love. I warn you, Nico is a little different than in my other stories. He's a misunderstood emo boy who's pretty much alone all the time. **

Nicos pov 

_I can't sleep, no, not like I used to_

_I can't breathe, in and out like I need to_

_It's breaking ice, now, to make any movement_

_What's your vice? You know that mines the illusion_

Thalia and her damned huntresses came last week and, ever since, she's all I could think about. Last time she came, I swallowed my feelings and got through it. But this time…it's not as simple as it seemed. It feels like she's the only one who understands me at all, the only one who makes being with the living enjoyable. Yet, she's so perfect, no vice about her.

And for a moment, when she smiled that smile that made me forget who I was and smile back, I thought maybe she felt the same. I could see it in front of me. Her leaving the huntresses and coming back to me, never having to say goodbye again. Me being happy for once in my life, finding a reason to live. But of course, my vice is illusion.

_And all at once (as I'm trying)_

_I can help you out (just to keep things right)_

_I'll be what you need (I kill myself to make everything perfect for you)_

_I'll do anything_

_Goodbye, apathy_

_So long, apathy_

When I asked her to stay, I saw the smile vanish and her beautiful face darken.

"Nico…" she said my name like a dark angel.

"I can be whatever the huntresses are for you. A get-away, a belonging, a love. I'll be whatever you need to make your life perfection. I'll do anything for you. I'll make all of it worth your while," I begged. I just blew my cover, destroyed the apathetic attitude I was trying to withhold. But it felt so good to let her know my feelings, I wanted to scream them through the forest we were hiding in.

I thought I saw tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. But her face turned to a look of determination you could always find on Thalia Grace. "I can't." And then took off running through the shadows of the trees.

_So don't sit still, but don't you move away from here_

_So goodbye apathy (as I'm trying)_

_So long, fancy free (just to keep things right) _

_Goodbye, apathy (I kill myself to make everything perfect for you)_

_I don't wanna be you_

"Thalia! Please, don't leave!" I yelled, quickly getting up. I cursed myself for being so stupid, for throwing the apathy out the window.

I could've shadow traveled to Apollo's bus, where I knew she would be rejoining her calling. But I couldn't. I had been rejected by the one person I loved. So I sat on a stoop and didn't move for hours, ignoring the people calling my name from camp borders. Thalia wasn't coming back.

_I don't walk right, not like I used to_

_There's a jump in my step as I rush to see you_

_I could be happy here as long as you're near to me_

_As long as your close to me_

A knock on my door interrupted my from my flashback. I cleared my throat, jumped from my bed, and opened the door to see Percy. "Nico, she's back. Without the huntresses."

Percy knew about my desperate love with her and his expression said _man, there's hope! _I blinked, stunned by this sudden revelation, and screwed the emo boy, dead walk. Instead, I sprinted past my only friend and to Zeus' Fist, something inside me telling me to go.

I got some strange looks. It was probably weird. A sad, emo boy running with a noticeable jump in his step, a smile unwillingly plastered on his face. But I couldn't help it, all I could think about was hope she was here for me. I could be happy at camp as long as she was near me, close to me.

_Now that I'm alright (as I'm trying)_

_I can help you out (just to keep things right) _

_I'll be what you need (I kill myself to make everything perfect for you)_

_Goodbye, apathy_

_So goodbye, apathy_

When I got to the hunk of stone, I was out of breath, but adrenaline was still coursing through my veins. I saw a figure sitting on the rock, shoulders hunched, dressed in all black. I ran for them, knowing exactly who it was.

When Thalia saw me, she broke into sobs and muttered things about how sorry she was. I walked to her and took her into my arms, her hugging the life out of me. I noticed how perfectly she fit in my chest, how her hands reached so naturally around my waist.

When she was done, she explained, "Nico, I love you. And I'm sorry for leaving but, you have to understand. The huntresses have been my home for years and, I couldn't imagine leaving. But then, this past week, all I thought about was you and how I missed you and how I loved you. I know you can be my everything. You can help me, make everything perfect and so…Nico-ish. And if you tell anyone about me crying I'll zap you so hard you wont be able to talk."

In reply, I cupped her cheek with my hand and kissed her with all the passion I had saved this past week. She did the same, and it was the best kiss I ever had. Electricity was flying, and I didn't know if it was because she was a daughter of Zeus or we were just that perfect.

_So don't you stop pushing me, I can take so much_

_So goodbye, apathy (as I'm trying)_

_So long, fancy free (just to keep things right)_

_Goodbye apathy (I kill myself to make everything perfect for you)_

_I don't wanna be you_

I pulled away reluctantly. Breathing hard, I replied, "I love you too, Thals. And it's okay, little harm done. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She chuckled, "Yes, yes, yes, please."

So no, I wasn't one to date, I mainly slept around with Hecate kids, not necessarily girls. But here I was, now in a real relationship with Thalia Grace, the most perfect girl ever. Goodbye, apathy. Goodbye, fancy free. Hello the love of my life.

_Everybody is watching you_

_Everybody is watching me, too_

_Everybody is watching you_

_Everybody is watching me, too_

_Everybody is watching you_

_Everybody is watching me, too_

_Everybody is watching you_

_Everybody is watching me, too_

_Everybody is watching you_

_Everybody is watching me, too_

_Everybody is watching you_

_Everybody is watching me, too_

_(I can't sleep)_

_(I can't sleep) _


End file.
